The present invention relates to generally to refrigerated housings and more particularly to those refrigerated housings suited for the storage of cadavers. The invention is specifically related to a rotational cadaver system which utilizes a rotational storage rack to store the cadavers.
It is well known that hospitals utilizes refrigerated compartments to store cadavers prior and subsequent to the performance of an autopsy. This is necessary to preserve the body and prolong the natural decomposition process which would normally take place without refrigeration.
Typical cadaver refrigeration units also utilize a telescoping tray assembly with each cadaver stored on an individual tray stored within the refrigeration unit. In order to remove a cadaver from such an assembly, it is typically required that an orderly or other personnel physically lift the cadaver and place it on a cart. The reverse is also true when the cadaver is to be placed in the refrigeration unit. Such activities can often be the cause of work related injuries, especially in cases where the cadaver to be moved is heavy. While numerous storage means exist, none are particularly suited for use with cadavers in a post mortem setting. Accordingly, there is a need for efficient storage and retrieval of cadavers.
The prior art discloses numerous refrigerated systems and rotational storage devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 143,059 issued on Sep. 23, 1873 to Camp discloses a refrigerator which is constructed such that the interior parts may be readily removed for cleaning. The refrigerator includes a hollow perforated shaft with four-armed plates or spiders and a plurality of swinging shelves. The shelves are pivotally mounted to the four-armed plates so that items may be readily placed or removed from the shelves.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,785,954 issued on Dec. 23, 1930 to Hayes discloses a dispensing refrigerator which is mainly designed to dispense bottled beverages. The refrigerator includes a rotary member which is disposed in a cooling chamber. A plurality of racks or trays are suspended to the rotary member and are capable of holding the bottles or articles placed therein. The racks are connected to the rotating member such that they assume an upright position irrespective of their location relative to the rotary member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,038 issued on Apr. 8, 1952 to Kimsey discloses a refrigerated display case. The display case includes a plurality of supports which are circumferentially spaced. The supports pivotally suspend a plurality of food trays therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,569 issued on Aug. 30, 1966 to Brauner discloses a rotary vehicle parking apparatus. The apparatus includes a frame structure which is rotatably supported between pins or stub shafts. The frame structure has a plurality of platforms which are each adapted to support a vehicle. Means are provided for rotating the structure in order to bring each of the platforms to ground level in a successive manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,233 issued on Dec. 5, 1967 to De Filippis discloses a rotatable parking apparatus for motor vehicles. The apparatus includes a rotatable portion which includes a wheel housing and individual carriers that are supported by the wheel housing. The individual carriers are pivotally supported in order to facilitate loading and unloading the vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,772 issued on Dec. 23, 1975 to Borner discloses a vehicle parking and rotary elevator assembly. The assembly includes a wheel which has a pair of axially spaced, coaxial ring gears. The ring gears are supported for rotation about a common horizontal axis. Vehicle carrying platforms are pivotally suspended to the ring gears. A plurality of vehicle parking floors extend into an edgewise adjoining relationship relative to the circumferential periphery of the ring gears and at different levels relative to the common axis. Parking floor portions are arranged radially and centrally relative to the platforms. Idler rollers are used to support the ring gears at the top and bottom thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,112 issued on Aug. 28, 1990 to Piacenza discloses a mechanical storage multi-level carpark the carpark includes a gantry structure formed by a set of uprights and cross-beams. The uprights and cross-beams define a space inside of which a vertical carousel structure is supported. The vertical carousel structure is further provided with car housing supports.
U.S.S.R. Patent # 452,730 published on December 1974 discloses a refrigerator chamber for biological testing. The chamber has a heat insulated housing and rotating sample containers and an evaporator. The heat insulated housing is cylindrical and the evaporators are evenly placed within the housing. A drive shaft rotates the container system while a plurality of arms are used to support the cradles. The cradles are hinged to the arms so that they continually occupy a horizontal position.
None of the prior art is seen to describe the present invention as claimed. Therefore, a rotational cadaver system which facilitates the storage and retrieval of cadavers would be beneficial.